


Посвящение

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/F, Female Anakin Skywalker, Female Friendship, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Фентези АУ. Энна Скайуокер - молодая ведьма, которую в ночь летнего солнцестояния ожидает Посвящение в семью ведьм.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Посвящение

\- Энна, только не говори, что ты спишь, - Асока стучала в дверь квартиры подруги, - забыла, какой сегодня день?

Ведьма из семьи Лунного камня поступила правильно, решив навестить Энну Скайуокер. Она знала: Энна волнуется, хоть и не показывает этого.

\- Не забыла, - из-за двери показалась взлохмаченная голова подруги. Асока округлила глаза. Энна будто не спала неделю. Под глазами - темные круги, лицо бледное и взволнованное. Длинная рубашка в клетку мятая и застегнута кое-как.

\- Тебя же просили поспать и подготовиться, а не смотреть сериалы, чтобы отвлечься, - Тано зашла в квартиру, потащив за собой Энну. Та не упиралась и послушно брела следом. Квартира девушки была небольшой, но обставленной со вкусом. Правда, сейчас в помещении царил бардак. Скайуокер мало обращала на это внимание. Ее мысли занимал будущий обряд Посвящения. Энну наконец-то примут в семью ведьм. Можно будет с гордостью носить одежду с вышитым стилизованным камнем. До этого дня девушку обучала леди Анита из семьи Яшмовых ведьм. Для нее получить такую вспыльчивую и несдержанную ученицу было своеобразным испытанием. Яшмовые ведьмы довольно мирные, их основная магия интуитивная. Они чувствительны к любому проявлению колдовства и часто помогали детективам специального подразделения, которое специализировалось на мистических преступлениях.

Энну это не интересовало. Девушка отчаянно желала попасть в семью Ониксовых ведьм, где главой была леди Хъена. Это она в свое время посоветовала Скайуокер раскрыть дар и обучаться ведьминскому ремеслу. Сама Хъена никого не обучала. Будучи верховной ведьмой ковена Амбериана, женщина не могла совмещать обучение с рядом обязанностей. Зато, как Энне однажды сообщила леди Анита, Хъена всегда появлялась девушкам в нужное время. Новенькие мечтали попасть в ее семью. Ониксовые ведьмы были воительницами. Их боевая магия представляла собой сложнейшие переплетения заклинаний, выучить которые удавалось не каждой женщине. В тайной библиотеке на Тринадцатой улице Энна находила книги только с простыми боевыми заклинаниями. Значит, более сложной магии обучали непосредственно в семье. Леди Анита же учила Энну основам магии, охватывая ее различные проявления. Таким образом ведьма пыталась выяснить, какая магия дается ученице лучше всего.

\- Я не могла уснуть, - призналась Скайуокер. Асока уселась на диван, а подруга упала на кровать, спрятав лицо в подушку, - это слишком важное событие. Я хочу к Ониксовым ведьмам. Но вряд ли попаду в их семью.

\- А что говорит леди Анита? - поинтересовалась Тано. Ее белые волосы с синими прядями были заплетены в толстые косы и очень шли ведьме. Асока вспомнила, как тоже мечтала попасть к Ониксовым ведьмам. Но ни разу не пожалела, когда ее приняли к ведьмам Лунного камня. 

\- Леди Анита не слышит меня и учит не тому, чего я хочу, - прозвучал глухой голос Энны из-под подушки, - она говорит, что мне лучше будет в семье Янтарных, Гелиодоровых или Яшмовых ведьм. Почему, Асока? Разве я такая слабая?

Тано покачала головой и обрадовалась, что подруга не видит неодобрения на ее лице. Энна всегда желала недосигаемого. Не ограничивалась на достигнутом, стремилась к большему. Похвальное качество, но не в этом случае. Все семьи одинаково равны по силе. И если Скайуокер захочет, ее обучат боевой магии, куда бы она не попала.

\- Энна, поднимайся, - сказала Асока, - через несколько часов наступят сумерки. Стоит подготовиться к Посвящению и привести себя в порядок. И не забудь: сегодня шабаш. Помолись богам Литы.

Скайуокер села на кровати, скрестив худые ноги. Рубашка сползла с левого плеча, обнажив нежное тату трех лун - растущей, полной и убывающей. Энна кое-как пригладила темно-русые волосы.

\- Давай вместе произнесем молитву, - попросила она, - а к Посвящению я быстро подготовлюсь.

\- Готовиться следовало еще вчера, - нравоучительно сказала подруга, - и начинать нужно было с отречения от негативных эмоций и обретения душевного спокойствия.

\- Я спокойная! - раздраженно сказала Энна, поправляя рубашку. Она наспех расчесала вьющиеся волосы и подошла к алтарю в углу. На деревянном столе возвышались статуэтки богов лета. Все из дерева, покрытые позолотой и тонкой резьбой. Возле них - кубки, толстые свечи, цветы, ветки омелы и дуба. Асока подошла к подруге, и обе ведьмы произнесли молитву. Пока они говорили заученные слова, Скайуокер почувствовала, как в душу возвращаются привычные спокойствие и уверенность. Словно древние боги решили поделиться силами с дочерью Луны. Едва уловимые волны магии окутали девушку. Она протянула руки вперед, объединяясь с этой силой. Энна могла видеть все невидимое человеческому глазу. Даже некоторым ведьмам не был доступен этот дар, хотя Энна не считала это чем-то особенным. Вот если бы у нее были задатки Ониксовой ведьмы...

"Все ведьмы равны по силе", - говорили Энне неведомые существа певучими голосами, принимая необычные, удивительные, пугающие формы, - "и ты равна им, молодая ведьма, к какой бы семье не принадлежала. Развивай свой дар с умом. Сегодня ты встретишь свою наставницу..." 

\- Ты слышала это? - не выдержала Скайуокер, повернувшись к Асоке.

\- Что? - удивилась лунная ведьма, недоуменно взглянув на подругу. Энна оглянулась. Потоки магии исчезли. Или все это померещилось?

\- Ничего, - ответила обескураженная Энна, глядя в золотистые глаза бога Гелиоса. Статуэтка словно усмехалась в ответ.

\- Может, с тобой общались боги или сами Танцующие, - внезапно восхитилась Асока. Ее синие глаза сверкали в лучах послеполуденного солнца, бросающего медовый свет сквозь открытое окно. - Запомни, что они тебе сказали. Это может быть важно.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто с тобой случалось подобное, - задумчиво произнесла Энна.

\- Не случалось, но Падме из семьи Яшмовых ведьм рассказывала, что часто слышит отголоски магии, - сказала Тано, - ей открыты такие тайны, что я я даже представить не могу! Падме общается с духами умерших ведьм, ветер шепчет ей заклинания, а земля вещает легенды забытых городов...

\- Это просто интуиция, - отмахнулась Скайуокер, - выпьешь со мной чаю?

На кухне Энна сварила великолепный летний чай из трав - душистый, терпковатый, с легкой кислинкой и сладостью медуницы. В этот миг девушка радовалась, что не пропускала уроки травництва у леди Аниты.

\- Все, что умеет ведьма, - это магия, - возразила Асока, блаженно улыбаясь. Напиток пришелся ей по вкусу. - Энна, переодевайся. В парке Забытых легенд уже идут приготовления. Мы засиделись.

Скайуокер умылась, хотя это не скрыло бы кругов под глазами, и быстро надела коричневое платье. На ее одеянии еще не было узора, который обозначал принадлежность к семье, как это было у Асоки. Стилизованные лунные камни, вышитые на ее синем платье, мягко мерцали. "Сегодня и у меня будет семья", - подумала Энна.

Ведьмы поторопились явиться в старый мрачный парк к закату. Ведь именно в час наступления сумерек начиналось празднование Литы. Энна не хотела опоздать. Она мечтала снова увидеть леди Хъену. Мечтала, чтобы женщина приняла ее в свою семью. Иначе быть не может. Леди Анита ошиблась, когда причисляла Энну к другим семьям.

Парк Забытых легенд располагался на северо-западе Амбериана. Дикое, загадочное место плавно переходило в Фэйритаунский лес, сплетая древние кроны деревьев в причудливые фигуры. Тропинки вели в темные чащи сквозь мшистые потрескавшиеся арки, увитые диким виноградом. Старые статуи неизвестных героев или божеств смотрели каменными глазами, а на потрескавшихся лицах росли травы и цветы. Ведьмины кольца преграждали дорогу незадачливому путнику. В самых отдаленных частях парка исчезали люди и слышались чьи-то тихие голоса. Может, это шептал ветер, обретая возможность говорить на человеческом языке? Может, это прошлое вещало сказки, которые не всем дано услышать? Лишь малая часть парка была открыта для простых людей. Но ведьмы могли бродить где угодно, не боясь существ, что жили здесь со времен появления города.

Энна любила быть в парке одной. Это место окутывала невероятная, неизведанная, старая магия. Когда молодой ведьме требовалось подумать, она шла в парк Забытых легенд и наслаждалась убаюкивающим шумом деревьев, шелестом прошлогодней листвы под ногами, перешептываниям ветра и звонкому журчанию маленькой реки. Она ни разу не заблудилась, хотя выбирала любое направление и шла, пока не уставала. 

Сегодня в самой глухой и безлюдной части на просторной поляне у реки собрались женщины. Все разные, в свободных разноцветных платьях с вышитыми символами семей. Летнее солнце щедро освещало забытое место, превращая мрачный парк в сказочный лес, где свершаются самые удивительные чудеса. Леди Хъена, как и предполагала Энна, уже была здесь. Верховная ведьма городского ковена общалась с сестрами. В черном платье с ониксовыми украшениями она казалась сотканной из тьмы - той, благодаря которой существует свет. Скайуокер повернулась к Асоке, но подруга пошла поприветствовать главу семьи Лунного камня - леди Сатин. Энна же восторженно наблюдала за каждым жестом леди Хъены, когда ее окликнули.

\- Энна, - это была леди Анита, - я рада видеть тебя. Сегодня последний день, когда я могу называть тебя своей ученицей. Впредь у тебя появится новая наставница. Я верю, что она в полной мере раскроет твой дар.

Скайуокер посмотрела на Яшмовую ведьму. Анита ласково улыбалась. она не сердилась за то, что Энна порой не слушала настановлений, сбегала с уроков, не выполняла и половины просьб, изучала то, что было интересно только ей. Легкая грусть кольнула сердце.

\- Леди Анита... простите меня, - Скайуокер потупилась. Стыдно было смотреть в карие глаза - такие добрые и понимающие. - Я должна была слушать вас.

\- Все наши действия нужны для чего-то, - произнесла наставница, - возможно, те знания, что ты обрела самостоятельно, помогут тебе, молодая Энна.

\- Вы сегодня научите меня чему-то? - спросила девушка.

\- Вот-вот солнце начнет садиться за необъятный горизонт, - Анита смотрела в лазурные небеса, - но у нас есть немного времени. Выбери себе семью, к которой будешь чувствовать нечто особенное. Не сопротивляйся, когда слышишь зов магии и когда с тобой желают общаться стихии. Слушай их. И всегда, в любой ситуации будь собой - отважной, умной и немного непослушной Энной Скайуокер.

Девушка улыбнулась. Не удержавшись, подошла к наставнице и обняла. Леди Анита пахла кофе - горьким, с примесью корицы. Яшмовая ведьма обожала кофе. Уткнувшись в темные волосы, Энна постаралась вложить в объятие уважение и любовь к женщине. Леди Анита гладила ее по спине и шептала благодарности за чудесно проведенное время. Эта ведьма даже в непутевой ученице смогла рассмотреть нечто прекрасное.

И вот, когда раскаленный диск солнца склонился к закату, ведьмы образовали большой круг. Девушки без семей стояли в центре. Страшно не было. Потому что ковен излучал дружелюбие, открытость и сестринскую любовь. Энна чувствовала приятное волнение вперемешку с радостью. Предвкушение чего-то необычного, незабываемого будоражило воображение. Хотелось, чтобы празднование быстрее началось, стать частью великого шабаша, забыть о суете обычного, скучного мира.

\- Наступили сумерки, и пришел час празднования Литы - летнего солнцестояния. - громкий голос леди Хъены нарушил вечернюю тишину. Ведьма обходила сестер, легонько касаясь каждой женщины, таким образом выражая заботу и любовь к ним. - Колесо Года пребывает в постоянном движении и останавливается лишь во время шабашей. Пусть будет благословенна короткая ночь, сестры. Пусть Богиня благословит нас и все наши действия. Пусть каждая из вас найдет в период межвременья то, что давно ищет, - знания, магию, судьбу, семью. Да будет так!

\- Да будет так, - в унисон повторили ведьмы. До небес загорелся костер у реки, что серебряной змеей струилась в траве. Энна наблюдала, как леди Хъена подошла к огню и бросила в пламя девять трав, отдавая дань богам. И девушке показалось, будто в золотых искрах возникли едва заметные лики, что улыбались ведьмам. Леди Хъена произнесла молитву, и все присутствующие повторили за ней. Энна любовалась силуэтом верховной ведьмы, освещенный светом костра, и шептала древние слова, наполненные могуществом и благодатью Богини:

"Помоги, оживи и от сна разбуди,  
Чтоб могла путь я на перекрестке найти.  
Серп Луны, Глаз Богини, дари мне покой,  
Чтоб во все времена оставаться собой".

Случайно посмотрев направо, Скайуокер встретилась взглядом со светлыми, почти серебристыми глазами. Или это в них отражался лунный свет? Или это Богиня почтила ведьм своим присутствием? Энна, кажется, забыла, где находится и зачем, лишь бы обладательница неземных глаз никуда не исчезла. Она не исчезала. Женщина в платье песочного цвета с вышивкой вдоль рукавов плавным жестом убрала прядь светлых волос. Некоторые пряди справа заплетены в тонкие косички. Энна затаила дыхание. Ей отчаянно захотелось узнать, к какой семье принадлежит эта женщина. Девушка уже забыла, что некоторое время назад хотела присоединиться к Ониксовым ведьмам.

"Нет, я хочу быть с ней", - подумала Скайуокер. Издали было трудно рассмотреть вышитый на платье незнакомки камень семьи. Ведьма повернулась к Хъене, которая закончила молитву. Наступило время обряда Очищения, после которого молодые ведьмы будут готовы к обретению новой семьи.

Энна ни разу не присутствовала на ритуале Очищения, но Асока всегда улыбалась, вспоминая это действо. Правда, подруга о подробностях не рассказывала, говоря, что Энне будет неинтересно, если она узнает обо всем.

\- Ритуал Очищения во время священного шабаша - важное событие, - снова заговорила леди Хъена, - и чтобы вам, молодые сестры, не было страшно или неловко, весь ковен совершит его с вами.

Скайуокер изумленно округлила глаза, наблюдая, как ведьмы одна за другой снимают платья, обнажая тела. Девушка смущенно опустила взгляд. Лишь на миг. Снова посмотрела на сестер ковена. На леди Хъену, чьи черные волосы свободно струились по обнаженной бледной коже. Затем Скайуокер заметила светловолосую ведьму. Ее тело в бликах огня будто сияло. Нежную кожу украшали созвездия родинок. Энне захотелось провести пальцами по линиях ее тела, попробовать губы ведьмы на вкус... Замечтавшись, она пропустила слова леди Хъены. Верховная ведьма подошла к находящимся в центре сестрам.

\- Не бойтесь, милые, - тихо сказала она, - вы прекрасны такие, какими есть. Вы - ведьмы, и отсутствие одежды не должно вас пугать.

Энна смотрела на женщину и смело сняла платье. Почувствовала, как свежий ночной ветер холодит кожу. Стало легко и свободно. Скайуокер улыбнулась, подняла голову. И поймала взгляд светловолосой ведьмы. Сердце забилось быстрее, в шальном диком ритме. Женщина рассматривала Энну. Или девушке показалось? "Забери меня, богиня, и я пойду с тобой", - мысленно обратилась Скайуокер к незнакомке. Ведьма слегка улыбнулась. Интересно, из-за чего? Вдруг смогла уловить мысли Энны? Девушка была даже рада этому обстоятельству. Пусть женщина знает, что о ней думает Энна.

Начался ритуал Очищения, который предполагал взаимодействие ведьмы с четырьмя стихиями. Босая женщина шла по земле. Ее тело окутывали потоки ветра. Затем проходила через костер и окуналась в реку. Мимо Энны шагали сестры из семей. Они не боялись идти сквозь огонь, поскольку он им не навредил бы. А освещенные Луной воды бережно принимали ведьм в свои объятия. Улыбающиеся женщины возвращались - медленной, плавной походкой, напоминая русалок. Магическую, почти осязаемую тишину нарушал тихий смех. Капли воды стекали по телах, в волосах играли лунные блики. И Энна, проникшись атмосферой и нереальностью происходящего, смело шагнула к костру. Под ногами стелилась сочная трава. Ветер нежно прикасался к телу. В ее голубых глазах отражался священный огонь. Скайуокер протянула к нему руки и ступила на горячие угли. Но ощутила приятное тепло и щекотку в местах, куда прикасались духи огня. Энна позволила маленькому огоньку потанцевать на ладони. Сама же мысленно задавала вопрос: кто же та ведьма? 

\- А ты не знаешь? - хихикнул дух. - Это Оби-Ванесса Кеноби - глава семьи Янтарных ведьм.

Энна уставилась на собеседника, но дух уже слился с языками пламени. Надо идти дальше, хотя девушка еще пообщалась бы с духом огня. Она зашла в реку и подняла взгляд к небесам, где из сапфировой синевы на нее смотрела Луна - серебристый Глаз Богини. Река приняла молодую ведьму, омывая тело и наполняя силой. Энна ощутила, как мысли становятся ясными, а весь негатив, что она неосмотрительно принесла с собой, исчез. Скайуокер возвращалась в круг спокойной и расслабленной. А еще - с мыслями о Янтарной ведьме.

Энна хотела, чтобы ее приняли к Оби-Ванессе. Каким образом ведьм принимают в семью? Леди Анита часто говорила, что ученица попала бы в одну из трех семей. Но придется выбирать одну. Это зависит от леди Хъены или?..

Верховная ведьма начала вызывать девушек из центра. Каждая из них сразу же отправлялась в указанную семью. Их принимала глава, обнимая и набрасывая на плечи плащ с вышитым камнем. Энна нетерпеливо ждала своей очереди, украдкой любуясь главой Янтарных ведьм. Оби-Ванесса была совершенно спокойной, когда наблюдала за церемонией Посвящения. Нагота не волновала ведьму. Мокрые волосы облепили ее изящную шею. Тонкая цепочка из янтаря сверкала на коже. И Скайуокер в который раз сравнила эту женщину с богиней - могущественной, мудрой и прекрасной.

\- Энна Скайуокер, - услышав собственное имя, девушка машинально вышла вперед. Кроме нее, в круге находились еще несколько молодых ведьм. Леди Хъена пристально смотрела на Энну, словно изучала. Черные омуты глаз манили и завлекали. На ее теле сплетались рунные узоры. - Леди Анита рассказала о твоих умениях, о стремлениях, о цели - стать Ониксовой ведьмой. Но твое главное умение - видеть невидимое, чувствовать магию во многих ее проявлениях и слышать ее - указывает на принадлежность к иной семье. Ты понимаешь, Энна?

Скайуокер кивнула. От волнения пересохло в горле и было трудно произнести хоть какое-то слово.

\- Твой дар лучше раскроется в одной из трех семей - Яшмовой, Янтарной, Гелиодоровой, - продолжала Хъена, - и сейчас я предоставляю тебе возможность выбрать, к кому присоединиться. Позволь, я познакомлю с главами семей. Леди Витана из Яшмовых ведьм. Леди Оби-Ванесса Кеноби из Янтарных ведьм. И леди Дориана из Гелиодоровых ведьм. Каждая из них с радостью примет тебя, Энна. Выбор за тобой.

Скайуокер молчала, хотя прекрасно знала, к какой семье присоединится. И, кажется, это знала Оби-Ванесса, поскольку смотрела на девушку с улыбкой. Словно ждала ее.

\- Я присоединюсь к семье Янтарных ведьм, - сказала Энна в наступившей тишине. Пускай она говорила негромко, казалось, ее услышали во всем Амбериане.

\- Да будет так, - изрекла леди Хъена и приглашающим жестом указала девушке на группу ведьм в светлых одеждах во главе с улыбающейся Кеноби. - Ванесса, сестра, прими в семью Энну Скайуокер.

\- Я принимаю ее, - прозвучал мягкий голос Янтарной ведьмы. И Энна подошла к ней.

Вблизи Оби-Ванесса была не такой высокой, какой казалась. Глаза у нее были не серебристыми, а светло-голубыми. Выразительные линии подбородка и тонкие губы. Женщина протянула ладонь и легко прикоснулась к ведьминским рунам, которые Энне вытатуировали в ложбинке между грудями. От этого прикосновения по телу Скайуокер пробежали мурашки. А в следующий миг Энна едва не задохнулась от прилива чувств, поскольку Кеноби обняла ее. Их тела соприкоснулись. Стало жарко, словно Скайуокер снова оказалась в пылающем костре. Она сдержалась от желания поцеловать Янтарную ведьму в ключицу.

\- Добро пожаловать, - поприветствовала девушку глава семьи, набрасывая на плечи Энны плащ. Их взгляды встретились, и девушка подумала, что счастливее, чем сейчас, она не ощущала себя никогда.

После Посвящения началось традиционное празднование Литы. Танцы и песни у костра сменялись купанием в воде, звонким смехом, старинными обрядами и ворожбой. К Энне подошли Асока и Падме, чтобы поздравить с Посвящением.

\- Ты довольна новой семьей? - спросила Тано, зная, как подруга стремилась стать Ониксовой ведьмой. Скайуокер не ответила, но Асока заметила довольную улыбку и сияющие радостью глаза. Ей стало понятно без слов.

\- Ты была права, - сказала Энна, попивая травяной напиток, - мне следовало больше слушать леди Аниту. Я в семье Янтарных ведьм и не жалею об этом.

Они втроем долго сидели у костра и негромко болтали. И лишь когда прошел ведьмин час, к Скайуокер подошла Оби-Ванесса. Ведьмы заканчивали празднование. Осталось лишь произнести хвалу восходящему солнцу.

\- Энна, - мягко обратилась ведьма к девушке. Скайуокер опять засмотрелась на Янтарную ведьму, которая небрежно куталась в плащ. Утренняя роса сверкала в ее светлых, с рыжиной, волосах.

\- Еще раз здравствуйте, леди Оби-Ванесса, - поздоровалась Энна. Тело еще помнило объятия Кеноби. Хотелось снова почувствовать прикосновение рук женщины. Скайуокер улыбнулась. - Вам что-то нужно?

\- Спросить насчет наставницы, - ответила Оби-Ванесса, - ты уже познакомилась с семьей? У кого хотела бы учиться? Каждая Янтарная ведьма раскроет твой дар. Они умело подходят к вопросам обучения ведьм, полагаясь на ощущения и интуицию. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы это были вы, - решительно заявила Энна и заметила легкое удивление на лице Кеноби. Затем ведьма слегка улыбнулась.

\- Леди Анита говорила, что ты решительная, - произнесла женщина, - а еще весьма упряма, можешь поступать так, как пожелаешь, а не как тебе говорят, пропускаешь уроки... Даже не знаю...

\- Я не приму другой наставницы, кроме вас! - Энна недовольно сложила руки на груди. Было немного обидно, что леди Анита так о ней отзывалась, хотя Скайуокер понимала: все это правда. - Я пришла в семью Янтарных ведьм ради этого.

\- Насколько я помню, ты стремилась стать Ониксовой ведьмой, - продолжала Оби-Ванесса, наблюдая за затухающим костром. Энна внезапно поняла, что собеседница нарочно выводит ее на эмоции.

\- Но осознала, что мне нужно быть с вами, - взволнованно сказала Энна. Это впервые она была настолько честна с кем-то, впервые говорила, что думала, без утайки. - Я... я почувствовала, что принадлежу к Янтарным ведьмам. Дух огня рассказал мне, кто вы.

Оби-Ванесса подошла ближе, и Скайуокер уловила аромат трав, исходящий от нее. Мята и крапива. Такая необычная, но приятная, смесь ароматов.

\- Ты уже умеешь общаться с духами, - заинтересованно произнесла Кеноби, - похвально. И мне хочется посмотреть, как развивается твой дар, Энна. Я буду твоей наставницей.

Скайуокер бросилась обнимать ведьму. Кеноби не возражала. Сама обняла ученицу - ласково и нежно.

\- И можешь называть меня Оби, - сказала женщина.

\- Конечно, - радостно шепнула ей на ухо Энна, прижимая Ванессу к себе.

\- Только не наглей, молодая ведьма. И не забудь: сегодня вечером состоится первый урок. Советую не опаздывать.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю лорду ситхов


End file.
